Secret Room
by Perverted-Hokage
Summary: Sequel To White Eyed Pervert, Neji decided to make it up to Tenten so he he cleans up her room and decorate it, he finds a secret room and what he find, will make the devil himself wet his pants. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and neither do you so back off!

Attention: Everyone, this is a sequel to White Eyed Pervert so if you haven't read that, you should probably read that one first.

* * *

"Sigh, why do I always get myself into these things?" he asked himself. 'Maybe I should make it up to her,' he thought. And finally he decided he will buy some flowers, go to her house, clean it up and decorate her room with flowers. 

"But she might be home… what do I do?" he asked himself again. 'I'll make a distraction!' he thought.

He went over to the flower shop. "Hello Ino…" he muttered. He watched her smirk for some unknown reason.

"What can a flower girl do for the famous Hyuuga Neji?" She just hit the jackpot! If not Sasuke, there's always Neji, except he was going out with Tenten even if Ino didn't know that.

"I would like your finest flowers." He stated. He watched her as a confused smile was put on her face. She walked over to the back of her shops and brought the finest flowers she had. She handed over to Neji while blushing.

'What a weird girl…" Neji thought. He took the flowers, paid for them and went to the famous ramen store, Ichiraku.

'Hmm, I need to make a diversion before entering their house.' He thought. "Maybe I should ask someone for help…I'll try Hinata-Sama first."

And so he walked over to the Hyuuga mansion and looked for Hinata. He knocked on her door and waited. The door opened. "Good afternoon Hinata-sama." He said while waiting for her answer.

"Good afternoon Neji-nee-san, and May you please drop the Sama?" She asked a bit frustrated.

"Yes Hinata…Sama." He muttered hoping she wouldn't hear it. He entered her room and told Hinata about what happened between him and Tenten.

_Flashback_

"_Exactly how many times have you seen me naked?" She asked him._

"…" _He said nothing._

"_Once?" 'Hopefully,' _

"…" _He was silence once again_

"_Twice?" 'It's possible'_

"…" _Silence_

"_Three times?" 'C'mon!'_

"…" _He was in deep trouble._

"_MORE THAN THREE TIMES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_He knew this was the best time for him to run for his life and never come back again, possibly kill himself, which would be a good idea, that way; he would never have to face the furious Tenten again. He ran as fast as he could._

"_COME BACK HERE YOU WHITE EYED PERVERT!"_

_End of Flashback_

She looked shocked at the end of his muttering "How could you Neji…" She thought for a moment. "Well, we could send her parents away on a trip therefore you can have your own time with Tenten and I could disturb Tenten and invite her here in the meantime."

Neji brightened up, "Arigatou!" and so the plan took into action. Her parents got sent to America and Tenten went to Hinata to help her in training. Neji sneaked into their house and started to clean it up, mostly Tenten's bedroom.

When he was cleaning up her weapon collection, he became extremely careful and then when he removed all her weapons and put them to the ground, a secret room suddenly appeared to him.

He wondered for a while and decided to search and go clean up there as well. When he went inside, he found himself in a room of porn. A room full of Icha Icha Paradise. Every volume and every product ever made. He was angry and disgusted. You wouldn't want to be Tenten now…

The door opened. Tenten stepped in. 'These aren't my parents or my footmarks, INTRUDER!' she thought. She took out her weapons and headed into her room but she only found Neji inside and a lot of beautiful flowers.

"Neji! How could you even face me after what you did to me! You pervert!" She yelled at his face. Neji twitched.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, you see… I was cleaning your room, and decided to clean your weapons, and when I took them all out I found a room." He was now glaring at her. If anyone was in Tenten's position, they would wet their pants, even the devil himself.

Tenten sweat dropped and slowly backed away. Then the second Neji's eyes twitched, and at that precise moment, she ran for her life and decided to get rid of those books and never lay a hand on those books again.

"COME BACK HERE YOU WEAPON MASTER PERVERT!" He yelled very unusually, maybe he was just pissed…

* * *

Tenten: What do I do? 

Me: Tell him it's equal now.

Tenten: Oh yeah, that's exactly what I'll do!

Me: Review!


End file.
